thecullingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fists
Fists are perhaps the most overpowered weapon in The Culling. "Why then are they rarely used?" you may ask. The reason for this is quite simple: you can't just pick up and play fists, no no no, you must first understand the fists in order to properly master them. While the methods of doing this vary depending on who you ask, I'll share my experience on how I mastered the fists. Step one to mastering the fists is, you guessed it, meditation. Now this form of meditation is derived from the Chugpa Buddhist tribe, a congregation of monks indigenous to the Tibetan mountains. Before we start the meditation, we must first understand that in order to gain serenity and insight which we will use to harness the power of the fists, we must be mindful of four things during our meditation: our body, feelings, mind, and mental contents. Now in order to begin our meditation, we must first retreat to a secluded place in nature (preferably on top of a mountain somewhere) in order to be one with our inner chi. Once we have reached this destination, we must find our inner destination by now starting our meditation. Ready, begin. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in. Breath out. Good. Now that you have achieved a state of better understanding, we can now harness the power of the fists. But hold your horses there cowboy, we aren't ready to start beating up shitties yet, that comes later. First we must complete step two. We must train. People have devoted their entire lives trying to discover the best way to train in the art of fisting, but have perished during their quest. But many believe the best method has already been discovered. This method was founded by one of the most revered martial arts masters not just from our generation, but of the thousands before ours. This man's name is none other than: Mr. Miyagi. Remember that scene where he made the karate kid do a whole bunch of random shit with no explanation? Here is a documentation of it for those who don't know. At the time, it seemed as though the kid was getting played by an old Asian dude, but in reality, Mr. Miyagi was giving him the ultimate training session. While this method of training yields unparalleled results, doing all of that is too much effort, so personally I just jacked off excessively for a few days. While this is very physically demanding, that is something you will have to go though in order to master the fists. ''' Once you have completed your training, you are now ready to harness the mighty power of the '''fists. It is time to enter your first game with this newly achieved state of consciousness and fist people to death. But remember, with great fists comes great responsibility. Always use your fists for good, never for evil. Only fist people with their consent. And never, ever, fist someone without remembering your training. For we must always keep the journey in mind in order to truly appreciate the destination.